StarPulse
by PrettyKitty Luvs U
Summary: The dust of freckles across his nose, looks a lot like constellations for some reason. Bart/Oc. Two-shot.
1. to catch a speedster

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I own nothing. Giselle Robles/ Star Sapphire belongs to GARobles.

* * *

 _ **FANDOM**_ _: Young Justice._

 _ **CHARACTERS**_ _: Bart Allen\Impulse\Kid Flash II, Giselle Robles\Star Sapphire (oc)._

 _ **PAIRINGS**_ _: [Bart Allen\Impulse\Kid Flash II, Giselle Robles\Star Sapphire] (StarPulse)_

* * *

There wasn't much surety from where it had all started. It seemed almost a week ago when she was sitting in the Watchtower, busy in doing her homework when a gust of wind flew inside the room, all of her notes getting caught by the rushing air and somehow landing right over her face. Her grip on the pen in her hand tightened, face gracing a scowl as she pulled the notes off her face and began straightening them over the table again.

"Need any help?"

Giselle frowned, cocking her head up, hazel eyes moving upwards to meet bright green ones.

Bart smirked, leaning over the table to peek at her notes. She glared, blowing a puff of air on his face. The speedster blinked, stepping back in surprise. He dodged a paper ball aimed for his head, smiling pleasingly as the brunette before him muttered something about stupid speedsters and their stupid speed.

He laughed, plopping down on a chair beside her. "So I take that you don't need any help, Giz?"

She brought her attention back to her notes, "I am perfectly capable of doing my homework myself," she gave him a pressing look and he rolled his eyes, hopping back to his feet.

"Hey, I just wanted to help," he bounced his shoulders, before an idea struck him, green eyes lighting up with mischief as he placed his hands over the table again, leaning towards her.

Having enough of his interruption, Giselle narrowed her eyes, curses on the edge of her tongue when Bart dipped his head down quickly, planting a kiss on the tip of her nose.

He was highly amused as she stiffened, a blush exploding across her cheeks on the sudden act. But before she could utter a word, he released a heartily laugh, zooming out of the room, leaving her frozen form in the room.

It took her about ten minutes to recover and start her work again.

* * *

The next day she was in the company of her friends in the kitchen, grinning from ear to ear as Garfield went on about his mission with Miss Martian, the teenagers listening to him with great zeal as he told them how his sister took down Bialyan fighter jets with the mere flick of her green wrist.

A familiar breeze entered the room, pausing behind her as she took out a bowl of strawberries from the fridge.

"Hey, guys!" Bart greeted them gleefully, leaning against the counter as he shared a fist bump with Jaime. "What you guys talking about?"

Cassie smiled, folding her well built arms over the counter. "Beast Boy's telling us about how great Mg'ann was in the past mission."

" _Hey_!" cried the green skinned boy, tail swishing behind him as he turned his attention to the amazon. "I helped her too! Me and sis _both_ did great on the mission."

The blonde girl released a small snort, Garfield swatting away Jaime's hand who tried to ruffle his hair, frowning. Bart chuckled, shaking his head as he reached out to pluck a strawberry from Giselle's bowl, only to yelp as she slapped his incoming hand away, glowering at him.

"Go get your own berries!" She scolded, smirking victoriously when he pulled his hand to his chest, arching a brow before the ends of his lips quirked upwards into a coy smirk.

"Okay, okay," he held his arms up as if in surrender, smirk firmly plastered on his face. "I'll just go and—"

Cassie's giggles along with Garfield's protests died suddenly, all of their eyes widening as Bart pecked the love lantern's cheek, grinning toothily as she flushed pink like the colour of her costume while he picked out a strawberry, plopping it in his mouth and bidding them all a quick farewell.

The zeta tubes announced his departure, Giselle's ears too occupied by the sounds of her racing heart to pay any attention to Cassie's gushing or Garfield's gagging noises in the background.

* * *

She was not going to let him getaway with it again. She had kept telling herself this for the next two days until she stood floating in the air, bolting out of the way as a giant fire breathing snake fell in her direction.

The serpent crashed through a field, lying there limp as Superboy landed on it, dusting off his hands angrily.

Lowering herself to the ground a little, she peered at the dangerous beast from behind the kryptonian. "Is it dead?"

"Unfortunately, no." Conner answered gruffly, kneeling down to examine the unconscious monster.

Digging the heels of his crimson boots in the grass, Kid Flash came to a halt, bending down a little, inspecting the snake. "We did a good job taking this guy down. Up high, mi amiga!" He raised his hand for a high five, smiling broadly.

Giselle snorted, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned towards him in the air, unamused. "Actually, me and Superboy took it down. While _you_ ," she gave a pointed look, "just ran circles around it and did nothing."

The speedster puffed his cheeks— _the sight making her traitorous heart flutter_ — as he looked sideways, "I made it dizzy!"

"No, you didn't!"

He parted his lips to argue, then smiled cheekily, standing on the tip of his toes to press his lips to her ear, guffawing when her face caught fire, expressions dumbfounded before she growled, leaping at him while still in the air. She cursed loudly at his superspeed as he ducked, stepping behind her in the blink of an eye.

She felt gloved fingers tug back her brown locks, before cool lips brushed against the smooth skin of her neck, causing a pleasing chill to run down her spine, heat crawling up her cheeks as she whirled around, hands curling into fists as the boy had already took off, his laughter echoing in the atmosphere.

"Fuck!" Giselle stomped her foot in the air.

* * *

It used to be very silent in the Watchtower before the Team were allowed access to it. Afterwards, the halls and room mostly rung with teenage laughter along with mild cursing and a little chaos that most of the Justice League members chose to ignore usually. And what was happening that night, was also considered to be a part of that chaos.

"Quit running!" Giselle shouted, jaw tight as she rocketed after the Flash's new protégé, chasing him down the enormous hall.

Turning a corner, Bart let out a teasing laugh, "who says I'm running?" He inquired, barely dodging a collision with Wonder Woman as he skidded over the tiled floor, pausing for the Star Sapphire to catch up.

"I'm just jogging!" He yelled, starting his run again when she neared him.

Giselle stopped mid flight, glancing over Wonder Woman's golden lasso as the Amazon passed by, giving her and the speedster an annoyed look. With a wave of her hand, the brunette summoned a violet lasso as a construct, before she whirled the lasso into a round ring and threw it forward, smiling as it luckily caught the boy's ankle, a surprised gasp leaving his mouth when he was yanked back with great force, sending him flying into the behind wall.

His back landed harshly against the Watchtower's glass as he ungracefully slid to the floor on his head, legs resting on the glass wall. "Hey!" He cried out, "that's cheati—"

The words died in his mouth as Giselle floated above him, brown eyes narrowed into a menacing glare. He offered a weak smile, ready to sputter out apologies. But before he could, Giselle dipped her down, pink lips pressing onto his chapped ones chastely for a mere second, letting a rosiness rise up from his collar bones upto the tips of his ears.

He stammered out incoherent sentences, heart thumping in his chest as green eyes peered up at her, shocked.

There was a hint of redness in her cheeks as well as she giggled, smiling coyly. "See you around, Allen."

And with that, she shot out of the room, her laughter making his stomach do somersaults while he scrambled to his feet, before he started running as he called out to her.

"Hey, Giz! Wait— wait! You can't just do _that_ and leave me here! _Giselle_!"


	2. wake me up at dawn

_Beep._

 _Beep._

 _Beeeeeeep._

A hand moved out of the comforter, landing on the vibrating smartphone residing on the side drawer. Thumb sliding on across its shining screen, the phone was pulled downwards, then pressed against the brunette's ear.

"Who the fuck is this?"

The voice on the other side was strangely quite cheery, "Hello, to you too, Giz!"

Giselle frowned, eyes still shut as she snuggled into her warm matress. "What do you want, Allen?"

She was about to drift back into her peaceful slumber when he spoke up again, "...I wanna show you something."

"Send me a picture," she replied, still not quite opening her eyes.

"It's something you can't see from a pictu— _don't_ hang up!"

The ends of her lips pull upwards into an amused smile, her finger brushing against the end call button. Brown eyes flutered open, a yawn escaping her lips as she stretched her arms above her head.

"I'm coming to the Watchtower then." She told him, sitting upstraight, wondering why she still felt so sleepy.

Bart's voice held a smile, "See you there in five minutes!"

With a faint click, the call had ended, leaving the brunette yawning as she dug the heels of her palm against her eyes, attempting to rub the sleep away from them. And as she swung her feet down the bed to put on her slippers, she happened to glance at the clock on her wall. She blinked, once then twice before snapping her head to the wall again, brown eyes widening in surprise because it was _four_ in the morning.

Her teeth gritted together, and she cursed bitterly.

"This better be fucking worth it, Bart."

* * *

In the watchtower, things always looked the same. Because of course it was a ship located in the depth of space, where one never got to see bright sunlight, darkness encircling it as expensive tube lights illuminated its interior. The zeta tubes shone brightly, announcing the arrival of Team's newest member as Giselle walked out, hands stuffed into the pockets of her baggy jeans as her gaze searched for a certain speedster.

A familiar voice cheered from behind her, "Glad you could make it!"

It was a mystery how Bart was smiling so broadly, green eyes almost shining with excitement as he strolled closer to her. Her first instinct was to punch him and demand why had he woken her up so early. However, she sighed, then fixed him with a flat stare.

"What did you want me to see?" She asked, not bothering to hide her frown.

If it was possible, his smile widened a little more and she blinked when he clasped his hand with hers, leading her back to the zeta tubes.

"You're going to love it." He promised with a tight smile.

* * *

The blinding light of the teleportation beams was too much for her already sleep deprived eyes so Giselle squeezed them tightly shut, cursing when Bart took the oppourtunity to sling an arm around her waist. The world was a mess of colours when she opened them, her mind not fully processing everything around her as they moved in sudden speed. So she thought it better to allow her eyelids to slid shut again, arms curling around the speedster's neck for a stronger hold as the rushing wind whistled in her ears.

When they came to a halt, her mind was spinning, her movements dizzy as she tried to grab something for support. Warm hands grasped her arms and she took a deep breath, relaxing to settle her balance.

" _Beautiful_ , isn't it?"

Brown eyes snapped open on the comment, and she turned to look at her teammate, perplexed to find him staring ahead. She focused her attention on what he was referring to, only to be surprised because far from them stood Central City; with its huge buildings and the sun peeking out from the mountains behind it.

The wind blew lightly, a cool breeze touching her skin playfully as they stood ontop of a green hill. She couldn't remember when she had last felt the morning air. It was fresh, sweet and seemed to steal away the sleep from her eyes.

She watched, curious as Bart discarded his sneakers, dropping down onto the wet grass. "Come on," He offered a friendly smile, patting the spot beside him. "Sit down."

The bottom lip trapped between her teeth, she obliged, removing her shoes and seating herself beside him. Pulling her knees to her chest, she wrapped her arms around them, gazing upwards as the sun's rays spread faint red streaks across the white clouds.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed by as they sat there, and how had she ended up with her head resting on Bart's shoulder as they stared ahead, listening to birds leaving their nests and taking flight insearch of food while the shadows of the city grew smaller and smaller as the sun gradually sailed above in the bluish-pink sky.

" _Sorry_ ," came Bart's sheepish voice, "if I disturbed you in the morning."

She pulled back, missing the slight frown he gave her as she streched out her legs, balancing her weight by pressing her palms against the cool, wet grass beneath her.

"Don't be sorry," She answered calmly, cocking her head and giving a smile. "I actually enjoyed this a lot."

A grin tugged his lips, emerald eyes sparkling as he reached out, his hand landing on top of hers, hiding the faint glow of her pink ring beneath his fingers. The innocent contact made her heart flutter, heat slithering up her neck as she glanced from his hand to his face, hazel brown eyes meeting forest green ones because maybe he had moved closer than he was before.

She could make out the dust of freckles across his nose, looking almost like constellations on his tan skin.

"I'm glad," He anwsered softly, gently squeezing her hand.

A blush was dusting his cheeks, yet he dared not shift back, instead, kept on coming closer, the lack of space between them increasing ever so slowly before he finally closed it by catching his lips with hers.

The touch caused butterflies to swarm in her stomach, her fingers digging into the wet grass as her eyes fell shut by themselves, his hands gravitating to the side of her waist, tugging her closer.

And later when she opened her eyes, meeting his gaze that gave her a mixture of many emotions— happiness, curiousity, love and most of all, _fear_. Fear about her reaction. Fear about what she was going to say. Fear about the emotions she would display.

He quickly parted his lips to apologize for the kiss, but she stopped him, hands landing on his shoulders and lips brushing with his again. She found it slight humor worthy when he froze, dumbfounded.

"It's okay, Bart." She whispered, the warmth of her sincere words being absorbed by his lips.

"It's _all_ okay."

His response was a slight tilt of his head, the muscles of his arm loosening as they circled beneath her shoulder blades, gently pulling her to the warmth of his body.


End file.
